Lost in Translation
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Al Potter and Sophie Malfoy have liked each other for Merlin knows how long but hoe exactly do you say it? This is just a one-shot for the Quidditch Contest. GO APPLEBY ARROWS! Please read and review!


**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm wiring for the Appleby Arrows! I'm Beater 2! "Don't tell me what to do!" ~ dialogue, Glitter ~ word and 'Every family has bad memories'. And most of all ~ enjoy!**

Albus Potter stands staring at Sophie Malfoy. She laughs, having her best friend, Rose Weasley, who was also Al's cousin, laughing beside her. The Christmas Tree shimmers behind them, light from the twinkling fairy lights shimmering off Sophie's blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes glitter with laughter, as giggles emit from her mouth.

Al studies her, and she looks up at him. She smiles, drawing her pink lips out into a broad smile, not showing her teeth. Sophie didn't like to smile with teeth. Al smiles back his eyes travelling down her dress, taking in the vintage style white dress and white ballet flats. They hold each others gaze, Sophie's laughter written on her face, Al's smile locked in place.

"Hey mate," Scorp smiles, coming up beside his best friend.

"Hey," Al smirks, watching Scorp's eyes travel up and down Rose's light pink dress. "Checking out my cousin?"

"You can say the same thing," Scorp shoots back, smirking.

"Scorp! Al! Rose! Soph! Can you please come outside and set the table!" Ginny Potter's yell echoes through the Burrow. Rose and Soph get up and walk towards Al and Scorp.

"Come on guys, let's go," Soph smiles, taking hold of Al's and Scorp's arms and pulling them along. Rose walks in front of them - once a leader, always a leader. The four of them walk into the kitchen, Sophie letting go of Al and Scorp's arms.

She piles plates into her arms and starts to walk out. Rose follows her, her hands full with cutlery. Sophie turns around and beckons at Al and Scorp.

"Honestly, it's like we do all the work around here. Come on!" Soph cries, turning around, smiling at Scorp and Al.

The two boys pick out sets of multiple things that you'd put on the table and walk outside, following the two girls outside. Sophie and Rose have started to set the plates and cutlery around, the sun's light making the silver cutlery shimmer and the clear delicate plates whisper with reflections. The sky is bright blue and a couple of silhouettes of birds can be spotted if you look closely. Green trees that are around the border of The Burrow are full of green leaves, giving off a gran effect. In the distance, you can see the slight glimmer of water, showing that there is a waterhole, full of memories of many Wotter gatherings.

"Right, children! Time to raise the tent!"

Two heads of blonde, one head of dark brown - almost black, and one head of vibrant red turn around to see another head of red walking towards them.

"Uncle Ron!" Scorp cries.

Ron walks towards them, with a thick white bunch of something levitated behind him, following him as he walks.

"Do you think you four could do it yourself? I need to go help Hermione, Ginny and mum with some stuff," Ron says.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Soph chirps, taking the massive canvass from the ground, leaving Ron to walk away.

She drags it to just beside the table.

"Right, Al, you'll be next to me, Rosie and Scorp, over the other side. Okay guys, spread out, one at each end, and I'll levitate it first, then you guys follow," Soph instructs.

She and Al share a grin, knowing that forcing Rose and Scorp to be next to each other will kill them and be very amusing. Soph raises her wand, getting the heavy sheet to levitate. Al joins in, then the others and slowly, in the air, the canvass unfolds, forming a tent sort of thing. Sophie's cheeks are tinged with a rosy pink, the brisk air colouring them.

Eventually, the tent is fully raised and blowing lightly in the wind.

Albus Potter stares at Sophie Malfoy.

She's lying on the grass, Rose and Lily Potter next to her. His mind starts to wonder. What would it be like if we were dating? What would it be like if we were-

"You really like her don't you?"

Al turns around and comes face to face with his aunt, Hermione Weasley. She has grown out of her bushy brown hair, and it now just sits loosely on her shoulders, in slight curls. She has a few laughter lines strayed on her face and her brown eyes are still as dominate as ever.

"Yeah, I do," Al says, then realises what he's saying, "Blrugg, as if. No, nope, nope, I don't like her. Like I like her as a friend and everything but ugh…"

"Stop. I know you like her, you look at her the same way as Harry looked at Ginny," Hermione tells him, turning to face her nephew, "Don't try to shy away from your feelings, Al. I was your father's best friend, and you're my nephew wether you like it or not. And I can tell that she feels the same way about you."

Al stares at his aunt, dumbfounded by her lecture. His eyes travel as Sophie picks something up - a mobile phone - and walk away from Rose and to the back of The Burrow. Al smiles at Hermione and follows her. He walks inside, through the kitchen, picking a grape and popping it in his mouth, and out the back door. He finds Sophie crouched against a tree in the beginning of the forest. She has her eyes shut and her left hand clenched in a fist around her leg. Her right hand clenched her phone.

Al stands a little way away, Sophie with her back to him. No one from the Burrow would be able to see them.

"This is ridiculous. You're accusing me of cheating with Al? Albus Potter? Honestly Charlie, how thick skulled can you get? Al Potter?" Sophie exclaims, her eyes flying open. She stands up and starts pacing more deeply into the forest.

She sits down again and Al moves a little closer.

"You know what? If it was anyone who would be cheating on anyone, it would be you. And also, if you can't trust me, then -"

Al assumes she was cut off, because her face grows red and her jaw locks, which is what happens when she's trying to keep from getting angry.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shrieks shrilly, then a pause, "Fine then. We're over."

She presses something on the screen of her phone, stands up, kicks the tree and then slides down the tree. Her body shakes, but no tears come from her eyes. She grips the ground, curling her hands into fists. Al approaches her.

"Hey, it's okay," he says calmly, coming up right behind her.

She whirls around, shock written on her face, a few stray tears fallen from her eyes. Sophie Malfoy didn't lie crying. She was a strong girl and she always liked to keep it that way. But sometime, you can bottle things up so much that you can't help but explode.

"I'm fine," she mutters, wiping her face.

Al suddenly pulls her into a hug, drawing her in close. She smells slightly of pine cones and something sweet - like freshly fallen snow. She wraps her arms around him, almost instinctively.

"Merlin, why are guys such arses?" she mutters into his chest.

"I don't know, but any guy who lets you get away is an arse," Al say into her blond hair, his response muffled.

"Thank you," she smiles, pulling away, from him.

She suddenly leans in towards Al, pulling herself up. Al dips his head down and their lips connect, soft and slow. And they both know what each other is thinking.

_We can't be together. _

Sophie pulls back, a look of shock plastered on her face.

"I think I like you."

The words fall from Al's mouth and a red touches his cheeks.

Al Potter is embarrassed.

"Is Al Potter embarrassed?" Sophie giggles.

"Shut up," he smiles.

"Well, it's a good thing, because I like you too," she smirks, kissing him again.

Then she realises it.

They can't be together.

Their families.

She pulls back, her mouth falling.

"Hey, what's up?" Al asks, running his thumb along her cheek.

"We can't be together," Sophie says, her eyes downcast.

"Why not?" he asks, bringing her face up to look into his bright green eyes.

"Every family has bad memories," Sophie murmurs, not looking away from his face, "You're a Potter and I'm a Malfoy. We don't fit."

"But _we _do," he presses his lips to hers again, and pulls away softly, his hands still on Sophie's face.

"This is our life, our choices. Our families shouldn't affect who we are or what we do. It's our choices that makes us who we are. And Sophie Malfoy, I chose to like you. I chose to want to take a risk in you, so I will. And as long as your in it, we can make it work, no matter what our families say," Al says.

Sophie can feel like she's about to cry.

"Yes, Al, yes of course," she smiles, and kisses him once again.


End file.
